


Studies In The Monopoly Of the Mouse

by kd1190



Series: At least it was here [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, everyone gets small shippy moments everntually, my beta is grammerly and if its bad im sorry, set 3 years after season 6, sixseasonsandamovie, this is just a sneak peek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd1190/pseuds/kd1190
Summary: Troy is finally back! Abed and Annie decide they have the best way for everyone to celebrate! The study group is going to Disney World! New members and old members collided. Emotions come to the surface. Everybody gets to catch up in the happiest place on earth. They just have to trick one or two people into going first.
Series: At least it was here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763782
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Sneak peek into chapter one

It had been 3 years since they had all come together. Life had changed. Troy had got on that boat. Abed went to L.A. Annie was in D.C. Shirley was in Atlanta. Even Britta had her new job in Chicago. 

It might have been even longer till they all got together again if Abed, Troy, and Annie didn’t cook up a plan.

Abed and Troy knew they had to plan something big now that he was back in town. After they called Annie a plan was set in motion. They knew not everyone would be excited for it at first so they had to be sneaky. Frankie and Shirly were the only other people that actually knew where they were going. 

That Monday In Everyone’s email there was a message from Abed 

From: AbedNadir@Gmail.com  
To: JesuslovesShirley@Yahoo.com , FrankieDart@GreendaleCC.com , Brittacats@Hotmail.com, CraigularJoe@Hotmail.com JeffWinger@Gmail.com Wonderboytroy@hotmail.com OntimeAnnie@Gmail.com 

SIX SEASONS AND A REUNION MOVIE!

We all lasted Six seasons and now its time for our movie. 

Troy is back from his trip and it was decided we should all come back together again. So we booked a big trip for all of us. Different members from each season coming together again! Will it work? Will there be drama? Will there be reunion tears? Also, where are we going? 

Well, you won’t find out till you get off that plane. So pack your bags and think somewhere warm. Inclosed are your airplane tickets and that’s about as much as you all are getting. Remember Six Seasons and a Movie. Troy and I can’t wait to see you all again. 

Signed, 

Abed


	2. I'm going to complain the whole time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff reacts to getting the email about the mystery trip they are all going on. He calls abed who is at home with Troy

Jeff was relaxing with his dog Boss when the email came through. The whole thing sent a mix of emotions through him. He was excited to see everyone again. At the same time, he didn’t exactly trust Tory and Abed to not take them all to Lego Land. Jeff pulled out his phone and called Abed. 

Abed was expecting this. Jeff wasn’t exactly known for his calm reaction to things.

“Hey Jeff,” Abed said a happier tone in his voice than usual. He was going over plans for the trip. There were still a few loose ends to tie up. 

Troy yelled from the kitchen where he was cooking dinner. “Jeffs on the phone?!” He said sounding excited. 

Jeff smiled a little. His worry and frustration melting away. It was hitting him that he hadn’t seen Troy in over 3 years now. Even if they were going to Lego Land it would be with his family. Jeff would be miserable for some of it but he would be with them. It was at this point that he realized they were talking to him.

“Jeff you there?” Abed asked feeling concerned. He had stopped working on the laptop. Now focused on the other end of the phone line. 

“Yeah. I was … I was wondering what’s up with this trip” Jeff said trying to act like he hadn’t called to put up a fight over it. He moved Boss off his lap so he could get a drink from the kitchen. 

“Sorry, Jeff I can’t tell you much of anything. It’s a big surprise for everyone. If it helps there will be alcohol served there and probably girls in bikinis.” Abed said knowing there was a water park in Disney and alcohol in various places. 

Abed had never been himself. Annie had been doing massive research with Frankie about anything and everything to do with Disney trips. Annie was even researching activities personalized for esch of them 

Jeff sighed. He didn’t want to push anything. He shouldn’t have to be bribed to go on a trip with his friends and he knew this. Now he was feeling like the asshole. He got the bottle of Scotch out and poured himself a glass. 

“Guess I’ve got to find someone to take care of Boss for a bit,” Jeff said running a hand down his face before picking up his glass. 

“Frankie’s already taken care of that. She found a place that’ll take care of Your dog and Craigs” Abed paused it was still weird to say his name sometimes. “ For the week we’ll all be gone” 

Jeff didn’t respond right away. “What if I said I wasn’t going?”

“You were always going to go. It was just a matter of how much you were going to complain about it first” Abed said like it was a fact.   
Jeff was going to respond when Troy yelled from the background with some distress. “I got focused on trying to make Cheetos into meal and burnt the buttered noodles!” 

Abed took a deep breath and said. “I’ve got to go” then quickly hung up the phone. 

Jeff thought about what Abed said for a moment. They were his family. He wouldn’t just say no because they were going somewhere stupid, would he? If it had really been this many years would he have let something like going to a kiddy park stop him? 

Abed was right. It was just how much he was going to complain about it. Abed was always right and for some reason, that could be so unnerving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short and took a bit to come out. I have been trying to keep up with things in the real world and its been a lot.
> 
> that being said this is a small platform but Black lives matter and we need to keep fighting and make a change in this world. 
> 
> I don't know if we can put links in here but please go look up where to donate if you can go out and make a change.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly really nervous as I've never written for Community before. I will say I already have seven pages of backstory written for this already. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it. Also thank you bestfriendsweekly on Tumblr. They have really been a lot of help with this. I'm at deanlighful on Tumblr


End file.
